


What A Feeling To Be A King Beside You

by itsprobablylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, But I think that's all, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry's the Prince of Wales, It's basically just fluff with a plot, Louis is the Duke of Wellington, M/M, Pining, Royalty AU, Smut, The rest of the characters aren't in it that much, Top Louis, and the teeniest tiniest hint of angst, like a lot, louis calls harry princess, mixed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/pseuds/itsprobablylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson, Duke of Wellington, your highness,” the man, or boy considering he seems to be around Harry’s age or slightly older, says with a wink and a quick bow. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Huh. Duke of Wellington. Harry recalls once meeting the Duke of Wellington. He probably wasn't a day over 7 years and honestly only remembers a mischievous boy with blue eyes that poured gravy on him. But now that he thinks about it, the Duke in front of him does have pretty, blue eyes as well. He's also got a nice smile and a beautiful jawline covered in short stubble. His chestnut hair is done up in a perfect quiff and his dark navy suit is perfectly tailored to his body. He's fit.</i></p><p> </p><p>(Basically: Harry is the Prince of Wales and Louis is the Duke of Wellington. They fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearandleonardwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/gifts).



> For Erika because she really wanted a fic where Harry is Louis' princess.  
> Title is from my jam, What A Feeling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I literally don't know what the life of a prince or duke is like, so I just made some shit up. Hope it's not too unrealistic but yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want a charity ball,” Harry announces in the middle of dinner. 

The Queen of England, his mother, looks up at that. She raises a perfect eyebrow at her son. “Darling, are you sure? You only turn 20 once.” 

“Yes, mum. Royals and nobles, also known as people with money, from all over the world are going to be there anyway. Why not use the opportunity to raise money for charity?”

His mother smiles at him and nods slowly. “And what do you suggest we do then?”

“I was thinking we could hold an auction? I'm sure we could gather plenty of donations.”

“That's actually a great idea, H,” his sister, Gemma, says from the other side of the table. Harry rolls his eyes at her because obviously. Harry’s full of great ideas. 

“Alright. I guess it can't be helped then. Let the planners know after dinner, alright? I'm sure they can change the plans slightly within the next month.”

Harry beams happily at his mother and goes back to munching on his food. 

 

It doesn't take long before it’s all over the news. Everybody’s talking about how the charming Prince of Wales has decided to yet again give to charity. Only a few months before, Harry had spent days visiting children in hospitals just to tell them stories and bring them presents. 

A week before Harry’s birthday, and the ball, they've already received thousands of donations to the charity as well as plenty of things to auction off. Harry’s more than thrilled. 

“I'm quite impressed,” his friend Liam, Duke of Sutherland, says suddenly in the middle of their game of tennis. 

“What? I've been beating you easily the last few years, Liam. Honestly.”

Liam snorts and picks up the tennis ball from the ground. “Not that, silly. I'm impressed by your love for charity. I mean, a charity ball? Impressive. Even for the Prince of Wales.”

Harry just shrugs and gestures for Liam to serve.

* * *

The ball is everything Harry had wanted for his birthday. The palace’s ballroom and ball supper room are both filled with royals and nobles, happily chatting away. The food had been perfect and the wine and champagne is absolutely delicious. More importantly, the auction is going well. They've raised quite a lot of money already and the night is still young.

After watching the auction unfold, the Queen convinces Harry to do a bit of mingling in the ballroom. So he does. He heads to the slightly smaller room, greeting the crown prince and princess of Denmark on his way, before doing a round of mingling. A lot of people come up to him to congratulate him on both his birthday and the charity ball. 

Eventually, he's left alone and is free to move to a corner of the ball room with a glass of expensive champagne in his hand. Sure, he's technically the host of the party, but he can only shake so many hands and bow so many times before a break is needed. Besides, most people seem to be focusing on the auction that’s still going on in the other room. 

He's about to go look for Gemma when someone approaches him with a “you look lovely tonight, princess.”

Harry quickly looks around to make sure the man approaching did indeed address him and not a beautiful lady nearby. “Excuse me?”

The man stands in front of him and smiles. “I said that you look very lovely tonight, princess.”

“Oh,” Harry starts and suddenly forgets every single lesson he's had about ‘talking like a proper prince’ or whatever he’d been taught as a kid. “Thank you… Uhhh?”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson, Duke of Wellington, your highness,” the man, or boy considering he seems to be around Harry’s age or slightly older, says with a wink and a quick bow. 

Huh. Duke of Wellington. Harry recalls once meeting the Duke of Wellington. He probably wasn't a day over 7 years and honestly only remembers a mischievous boy with blue eyes that poured gravy on him. But now that he thinks about it, the Duke in front of him does have pretty, blue eyes as well. He's also got a nice smile and a beautiful jawline covered in short stubble. His chestnut hair is done up in a perfect quiff and his dark navy suit is perfectly tailored to his body. He's _fit_. 

“But you can call me Louis,” the Duke continues, startling Harry from his train of thoughts. 

“You poured gravy on me,” Harry blurts and quickly snaps his mouth shut. What was that? And where the hell did his manners go? He schools his face back into a slightly awkward smile and ignores the flush creeping up his neck. The Duke doesn't seem too fazed by Harry’s awkwardness. He only chuckles and stares at Harry with a glint in his eyes. “I was honestly hoping you wouldn't remember that, princess.”

Harry considers correcting him. He’s most definitely a _prince_. But. The way the word ‘princess’ falls from Louis’ lips is honestly a bit endearing and is making him slightly flustered. 

Louis seems to take his silence the wrong way, though, and coughs awkwardly. “Your highness, I'm so-”

“Harry. You can call me Harry.”

“I- Okay. Yes.”

“Also, we were just children. I definitely forgive you. Unless you plan on repeating those actions?”

“That definitely wasn't my intention for coming over here,” Louis laughs.

“Oh? Then what were your intentions, Louis?” Harry raises an eyebrow and sends him a cheeky smile. 

A hint of pink appears on the Duke’s cheeks at that. He shrugs sheepishly. “You were alone and looked far too beautiful for that.” Louis steps a bit closer and looks around before adding, “and I figured I'd wish you a happy birthday. So. Happy birthday, princess.”

Harry bites at his bottom lip to hide a smile. “Thank you. I hope you're enjoying yourself?”

“I definitely am now,” Louis mumbles though it's pretty obvious he hadn't meant to say that out loud by the way he furrows his brows. “I mean, yes. It's a lovely thing you're doing, Harry. I've already bought several things from the auction and donated a bit.”

Harry beams at that. Louis clearly isn't just all talk and a pretty face. A very pretty face even. “I'm so glad to hear that.”

“Well, you know, I've always loved charity. Big fan of your work as well.”

“Oh. Thank you. It's really nothing, though,” Harry says and looks down at his feet. “I just visit children and such.”

Louis moves to tilt his head back up with a gentle hand. “No need to be humble about it, love. Most people with a status like yours wouldn't even consider it.” He gently brushes a stray curl back to its place behind Harry’s ear before pulling back. And okay. Harry definitely blushes a deep red at that. 

“So, Duke of Wellington, tell me about yourself. I frankly only remember your blue eyes and how mischievous you were as a kid.”

Louis laughs. “Well, my eyes are still blue and I'm definitely still mischievous according to friends and family.” He winks at Harry before continuing, “but there isn't much to tell. I'm a pretty normal lad. Born with a fancy title but that's as exciting as it gets.”

Harry hums, nodding in acknowledgement. He definitely knows what that's like. Being born as the next king has been a constant responsibility on his shoulders since he was just a kid, and he still doesn't feel like he lives up to the expectations. 

Louis smiles knowingly at him as if he knows exactly what thoughts are flying through his head. He grabs Harry’s empty glass from his hands and quickly hands him a new one. “I like football, dogs and,” he clinks his glass against Harry’s, “way too expensive champagne.”

A smile creeps its way onto Harry’s face at that. “Expensive champagne is rather marvelous, isn't it?” He chuckles at the way Louis hums around the rim of his glass as a reply. “I guess it's my turn to share a bit?” Louis nods and gestures for him to go on, his gaze not moving from Harry’s face. “Well. I'm quite a big fan of football, too, but I do prefer playing either tennis or golf.” Louis scoffs but Harry decides to ignore it. “I also like baking and, well, nice company.” Harry tries his best to act casual as he mutters the last sentence. 

The Duke slowly moves the glass from his lips and raises an eyebrow. He steps a bit closer. Almost close enough for Harry to feel Louis’ breath against his face. “Am I good company then?” 

“Eh, you're alright,” Harry says and shrugs nonchalantly. 

“You're quite cheeky, princess. I like it.”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but is suddenly interrupted by the voice of his mother. “Oh, Harry darling, there you are. You need to- oh. Duke Tomlinson. Nice to see you tonight. It's been a while. You've definitely grown up to be quite the ladies’ man.”

Louis pulls a funny face at that in Harry’s direction. Huh, strange. He then turns to look at the Queen and his expression quickly turns formal. “Your majesty,” Louis says with a bow. “You look stunning as always.”

“Oh, what a charmer you are. Your mother has taught you well. Please remember to send her my greetings.”

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Mum, was there something you wanted?” Harry interrupts. He loves his mum to pieces but he was kind of in the middle of flirting. Sort of. 

“Oh, yes. Darling, will you please come end the auction and say your thanks? I think it's about time.”

Right. Harry may have forgotten about that part. Talking to Louis seems to have distracted him more than he’d ever expected. “Of course. I'll be there in just a second.” The Queen nods at that, sends Louis a smile and leaves just as quickly as she’d appeared. 

“I should probably let the host go back to his guests,” Louis says after a minute. “But, Harry, would you maybe consider catching up with me sometime? It's been thirteen years after all.” Louis takes a step back and watches him curiously. 

“Yes, of course. That’d be lovely,” Harry hums and finishes his champagne. “I've got to go now but I'll see you later, Duke Tomlinson.” And with that, Harry heads back to where the auction’s being held. He hears Louis snort behind him as he leaves. 

Sadly, he doesn't see Louis after that. After saying his thanks to all the guests, his sister forces him to stay with her because a prince from somewhere in the world kept giving her inappropriate looks. Gemma claims he’s great at scaring away boys, but Harry begs to differ. Especially after what just happened with a certain Duke of Wellington. He obviously doesn’t mention that, though.

* * *

“Louis! Stop. Fucking. _Moping_! What the hell is wrong with you? You've been grumpy since the charity ball a week ago,” Niall, his best friend slash servant, yells as he spots Louis in the living room.

Louis looks up from where he's currently sprawled on his expensive leather couch and just grunts. He’s definitely not in the mood for talking about it. 

“Mate, seriously, stop it. Will you tell me what's going on already? If you don't then you better prepare for cooking dinner on your own the next fucking month.” And fuck. Louis hasn’t cooked anything since he was 12 and decided to surprise his mother. The only surprise she’d gotten that day was a visit from the fire brigade. Needless to say, Louis hasn’t dared to cook a proper meal ever since. 

“How did you even become a servant? So rude. I'll have you fired.” He won't. And Niall knows that. Which is probably why he just shoots Louis a glare and not-so-patiently waits for Louis to spill the beans. 

“Fine,” Louis says while slowly getting up in a sitting position. He pulls his knees to his chest and stares grumpily at Niall. “I didn't get Prince Harry’s number.”

“What?”

“I said,” Louis huffs, “I didn't get Prince Harry’s number. For his personal phone. And you know, who would’ve guessed, you can’t just randomly get his number from the Royal family’s servants. Or their security. I already tried.”

“Are you kidding me? _That’s_ what this is about?”

“Yes,” Louis whines and pouts at Niall.

Niall drags a hand over his face and groans. “Why did you not tell me sooner? Idiot.”

“What?”

Niall smacks Louis over the head. “Mate, seriously, you should’ve told me this right away. I might have his number saved on my work phone. 

“ _What_?”

“Well, it’s a long story. I got it from someone a while back. I mean, I obviously haven’t checked if it’s his actual number, but. It’s worth a try?” Louis just blinks at him. “Do you want it or not? Wait. Why _do_ you want his number? Are you planning on seducing the Prince of Wales, Louis? Because that’s a terrible idea.”

“Uhm,” Louis splutters and shrugs. “I figured that maybe I could like. You know. Take him out for lunch as an apology for what happened years ago?” Niall doesn’t look convinced. At all. But he does eventually fish up his work phone from his pocket with a “I can’t believe I’m doing this”. He quickly scrolls through his contacts until he finds the number. “Okay, I can’t promise you this is his actual number but it’s as close as you can get, I guess.” 

Louis just hums in reply and quickly saves the number on his own phone. “That’s alright. I’ll try it out,” he mumbles and stands up. “Now I think you said something about cooking me food, Nialler?” The blonde boy squints at him and pockets his phone. 

He’ll call the prince later. Definitely.

 

Turns out, ‘later’ means ‘in a few days’. Niall has been giving him shit for about four days when he finally breaks, says fuck it and sits down on his couch with his phone in his hand. He slowly scrolls through his contact list until the name ‘Princess’ with a crown emoji pops up. Alright. He’s got this. He clicks on the contact and listens to the phone ring. And ring. And ring. Just as he’s about to hang up, someone picks up with a muffled _“Hello? Who- Who am I talking to?”_ And Louis knows right away that he’s got the right number because he definitely remembers Harry’s deep voice. 

“Harry, hey. This is Louis. Uh, Louis Tomlinson.”

He hears the other boy draw a sharp breath at that. _“Louis! To what do I owe this honor of having the Duke of Wellington call me?”_ Alright, so Harry’s being cheeky once again. Bastard.

“Well, _your highness_ , I seem to recall you agreed to do a bit of catching up with a poor lad like me. So. I’m calling to hear if you have time in your busy, busy schedule for lunch with me?”

_“I’m free tomorrow, unless that’s too early?”_

“Tomorrow is fine,” Louis says and leans back with a smile. “It’s a date.” The Prince makes a choked sound on the other end and Louis’ pretty sure he hears something like a tea cup clatter on the floor. Interesting. He waits for Harry to stop coughing before he adds, “are you alright, Princess?”

_“Y-yeah, sorry about that,” Harry says, sounding quite breathless. “I just, you know, choked on my tea. Everything’s great. Absolutely great. So, tomorrow then?”_

“Yes. I was thinking of maybe going to this small cafe near Tower Bridge.” Before Harry can comment on the placement, Louis adds, “it’s an exclusive place, so we won’t have to worry about tourists and such. Anyway, their food is absolutely amazing. Now, I don’t know if the magazines are right about this, but _if_ you do love all that healthy stuff, this cafe’s got it as well.”

Harry’s silent for a few seconds. _“Wait, do you read about me in magazines, Louis?”_ A smug smile is evident in his voice. 

“No, I read about Princess Gemma but your ugly mug always seems to show up.”

 _“Rude,”_ Harry gasps. _“I’ll have you beheaded!”_ Louis is about to reply when he hears a knock on a door over the phone. Harry mumbles a quick “hold on” before rustling that sounds like Harry putting down the phone can be heard. Louis can’t quite make out the voices but it seems like their conversations was interrupted by a bunch of people entering whatever room Harry is in. Louis patiently waits for a few minutes but when Harry doesn’t return, he eventually ends the call and shoots him a quick text including the address to the cafe and **1 pm tomorrow. I’ll see you there, princess x**.

An hour later, he receives a text saying _Sorry I left you hanging like that. Looking forward to tomorrow! - H x_.

* * *

Harry’s early. As in at least fifteen minutes early. He’d had a minor freak out before leaving, practically throwing clothes out of his wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. He’d tried on at least half of his colourful shirts before he eventually opted for a white button up paired with skinny jeans and boots. On his way out, he’d grabbed a knee-length coat as well. He runs a hand through his hairs as he stands awkwardly in front of the cafe. Luckily, the entrance is a bit secluded from the street so he doesn’t have to bother with anyone spotting him just like that.

He quickly makes eye contact with his bodyguard, who’s still sat in the car, as a black Audi appears around the corner and pulls up to the cafe. The door to the passenger seat quickly opens and, fuck, Louis pops out of the car a second later. And he’s looking damn fine. He’s wearing a black turtleneck with black jeans rolled up to show off his ankles. Harry’s forgotten how to breathe. Shit. 

Louis quickly says a few words to his driver before closing the car door. He then turns around, spots Harry immediately and heads in his direction. “Hey there,” Louis says as he reaches Harry and squeezes him in a quick hug. “I see you’re here even earlier than me. Eager much?” He winks at Harry before heading inside the cafe. Harry just follows him, completely dumbfounded. 

Inside, they sit down at a table in the corner of the cafe. Harry orders a smoked salmon salad while Louis decides to go for a chicken sandwich. As the waitress leaves, Louis looks up at Harry and smiles. 

“Nice to see you again, princess. You look lovely,” he says easily. “I like the bun.” He nods at the mess of curls tucked into a bun on top of Harry’s head.

Harry sucks in a deep breath and smiles. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” He moves a bit to cross his legs under the table and rests his head in his hand. “So, what kind of catching up did you have in mind?” 

“I’m not quite sure, to be honest. I was just thinking the only way to get to know each other would be to actually hang out together, yeah? I know it seems a bit strange, seeing as we really only know each other from when we met as kids and then the ball, but, I remember wanting to befriend you even when I was only 9 years old. Hence the gravy ‘accident’, by the way.”

“You thought pouring gravy on me would make me your friend?”

“Hey, as I just said, I was 9 years old. I didn’t know any better. Besides, I thought you’d find it funny because I certainly did back then. Instead, you just cried like a baby,” Louis says and laughs quietly. “I wonder if you’d cry if I spilled on your fancy clothes now.” 

“If you spill gravy on my pink polka dot shirt or any of the other colourful ones, then I might just shed a tear or two,” Harry chuckles just as the waitress appears with their food. She smiles sweetly at both of them before walking back to the front of the cafe. They both silently dig in, a comfortable silence settling between them. Harry sneaks a few glances in Louis’ direction and finds him staring back through his fringe every single time. 

“So,” Harry says halfway through his salad. “What have you been doing the last thirteen years then?”

Louis hums and quickly swallows a bite of his sandwich. “You know, the usual. Worked my ass off in school, partied a bit too much and tried to not ruin my reputation.” Harry raises an eyebrow at that. “Don’t judge,” Louis laughs and continues, “I’ve been a bit of a party boy, but I’m beginning to settle down a bit. Anyway, I’ve recently finished my degree in Economics, so now I’m just taking a bit of a break before I start working.” 

“Can’t have been too bad,” Harry offers. “I don’t remember ever seeing any ‘Duke of Wellington’ scandals.” Louis just stares at him with a glint in his blue eyes. “But that sounds great, Louis. Wouldn’t necessarily have taken you for an Economics guy, but I can see you walking around in expensive suits and always carrying a briefcase.” Harry pauses for a bit before adding, “I’m sure the ladies would love that.” And okay, maybe Harry’s fishing for details about his sexuality. But. Can one really blame him? 

The comment definitely gets a reaction out of Louis, as he suddenly chokes on his food. He coughs through it while hitting his own chest with a fist. “I’m sure,” Louis coughs before taking a deep breath. “I’m sure they do. But. I honestly couldn’t care less.” He leans over the table a bit and stares directly into Harry’s eyes. “I’m gay. So.” Harry’s cheeks quickly colour at that and the way Louis is staring intensely at him. “That’s. That’s lovely,” Harry offers and flushes even more when Louis just smirks at him. 

Harry has never put a label on his own sexuality. He’s never dated anyone. He kissed a few girls in 7th grade and also once made out with Liam as an experiment, which had made it quite awkward between them for a few months before Liam announced he was definitely straight and Harry told him that he’d never like Liam like that anyway. Liam has always been like the brother he never had. 

Harry’s brought back from his train of thoughts when Louis slowly waves a hand in his face. “You still with me, princess?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Tell me some more about yourself?” Louis says, most likely changing the subject to avoid any awkwardness. 

And so, Harry does. He tells Louis about the private school he went to as a kid. He tells Louis about the extra lectures he had because he’s the next in line to succeed his mother one day. He also tells Louis about the many times he’d beaten Liam’s ass in tennis, dressed up with his sister and sung duets with his mother. And throughout all of it, Louis listens intensely. Sucks it right up while coming with cheeky remarks or asking questions regarding his stories. Louis also adds in a few stories about his many siblings, his best friend Niall and experiences in college.They get so caught up in their conversation that by the time Harry randomly shoots his watch a glance, he sees it’s already past 4 pm. When he looks back up at Louis, he also notices how they both have started leaning over the table while talking and are practically sharing the same breath. Oops. 

Louis must notice Harry checking his watch because he quickly finishes up his story about a disastrous meeting with a nobleman. “It seems like it might be time for the princess to return to the castle,” Louis says with a smile and moves back. He quickly grabs his wallet, signs a check and stands up. He holds out a hand for Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry says, feeling a bit breathless as he lets Louis pull him up from the chair. And maybe he’s a tiny bit disappointed when Louis lets go of his hand and moves to walk out of the cafe. 

“What do you say I give you a ride back to the palace, princess?” Louis says over his shoulder as he pushes the cafe’s door open. “And I'm not taking no for an answer.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head fondly. “I guess I have no choice then.”

Louis winks at him before popping the passenger seat’s door open to tell the driver the change of plans. He then moves to open the door to the backseat of the Audi and gestures for Harry to get in. “You first, your highness.” Harry swats at his shoulder and crawls into the car. Louis follows quickly and closes the car door after him. And if Harry scoots a little closer, no one has to know. 

The drive to Buckingham Palace isn't very long. They arrive ten minutes later and drive through the gates after security quickly check who’s in the car. 

As the car pulls to a stop, Louis quickly glances at the partition in the car before turning to face Harry. “So, thanks for today, Harry. I really enjoyed it.”

Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes and smiles. “I should be the one thanking you, really. I had a wonderful time and you didn't spill any food on me, so.”

“Cheeky monkey,” Louis laughs. 

They both turn silent after that and just stare at each other. Harry can feel his heart starting to beat faster at the way Louis just smiles at him. He doesn't even realize he's leaning closer before he’s going slightly cross eyed to keep eye contact. He can almost feel Louis’ lips on his own as the other boy slowly leans closer, too, before Louis suddenly pulls back. 

“No, wait. I want to do this properly,” Louis says. His cheeks are flushed red, either from the heat in the car or from what just happened. Harry’s not sure. “I want to properly court you.” Harry leans back a little at that and raises an eyebrow. “What? No one even says that anymore, you weirdo,” Harry chuckles. Louis seems determined, though. “Well, that doesn't matter. I'm going to court you anyway. Now hush, go back to your palace so I don't kiss you before we go on a proper date.”

Harry just blinks at Louis for a few seconds until a pout finds its way to his face. “Fine.” Before he can get out of the car, Louis pulls him in for a quick hug. As they pull apart, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and places a kiss to the back of it. “I’ll see you later, princess.” Harry blushes a deep red before crawling out of the car. He watches as the Audi drives off, waving slowly even though he can't see Louis through the toned windows. 

It's not until the car is gone that Harry realizes Louis had said ‘I'm going to court you’. He's definitely not left completely flustered by the fact that courting technically means Louis wants to determine whether he's good for marriage or not. Which. Okay.

* * *

“Harry, will you put down the bloody phone already?” Liam whines from the other end of the couch.

Harry glances at him quickly before typing a reply and pocketing his phone. “Stop being jealous, Liam. I’m right here, I’ll give you attention now.” And then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket once again. He waits for about twenty seconds before he pulls out his phone and reads the message.

**I think Niall just died from laughter because of that cat video. Nice one, princess x**

Harry snorts and is about to type a funny reply when Liam snatches the phone from his hands. “Nope. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you text ‘the Duke of Wellington’ with that stupid, dopey grin on your face. No more!” Liam hides the phone behind his back and glares at Harry. 

“But Liam,” Harry starts and pouts at the other boy. “You don't understand. I can't help it.”

“Nonsense. You can survive not texting him for a few hours, sheesh.”

“But Liiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaam. I miss him. And his beautiful eyes. Have you seen his eyes, Liam? Gorgeous, I tell you. Gorgeous,” Harry whines and moves to lie down, his head resting in Liam’s lap. He stares up at the older boy with big, green eyes. 

“Harry.”

“And Liam his body, oh my god his _body_. He's so fit and beautiful.” Liam doesn't seem convinced at all. He just stares at Harry with a bored expression. “And,” Harry says and covers his own face with his hands. “I'm like ninety nine percent sure he's my soulmate. _Soulmate_ , Liam! He even said he wanted to ‘court me’! No one uses that word anymore and yet he insisted!”

“Harry, I think you're overreacting. You barely know the guy.”

Harry stops at that and slowly moves his hands from his face. “Then why does it feel like I've known him forever, Liam?” 

“How would I know? I still think you're overre- wait a second, he wants to _court_ you? Who even says that anymore? What the hell.”

“Apparently the Duke of Wellington does,” Harry mumbles and sighs dreamily. “He also kissed the back of my hand. He's such a gentleman, Liam.”

Liam just snorts. “Disgusting. And you're sure he's as nice as he apparently looks?” When Harry glares at him, Liam adds, “Harry, I'm just looking out for you. You _are_ the Prince of Wales after all. Besides, I've heard a thing or two about Duke Tomlinson.”

“You should know better than to believe in rumors,” Harry groans and holds out his hand. “Now give me my phone back.” Liam sighs deeply but eventually gives in and hands him the phone. Harry sends him a bright smile before sitting up and typing in his password. He immediately sees row of texts from Louis. The last one has a picture of a grumpy cat attached to it. Adorable. 

_Sorry, Liam stole my phone. He wants my attention and apparently my phone is ‘distracting me’ - H x_

**That’s alright, princess. Text me later, yeah? I don’t want to be on Liam’s bad side ;) x**

Harry just shakes his head fondly at his phone before typing a quick reply. After putting it away, he stands up and looks at Liam. “So. Tennis?”

Liam nods as a smile finds its way to his lips. “Tennis.”

 

It's a few days later when Harry finally receives the text he’d been waiting for since their lunch ‘date’. He's sat with Gemma in front of a big tv, not really paying attention to the show that's running or whatever Gemma is typing on her laptop. A loud ding from his phone startles both of them. Harry curses under his breath, shoots Gemma an apologetic look before fishing out his phone. And he most definitely doesn't squeak when he reads the message, obviously from Louis. 

**So about that date, princess. Where’d you like me to take you? x**

And okay, maybe he turns a dark shade of pink at the words ‘take you’. Gemma looks at him with a curious glint in her eyes and puts her laptop down on the small table in front of them. “Who’s making you all flustered, H?” She slowly sneaks closer to him, clearly trying to catch a glimpse of the screen on his phone. Harry just huffs and tries his best to hide it from her. “H, you might as well tell me because we both know that you're ticklish and that I know exactly how to get it out of you anyway,” his sister simply says and raises a perfect eyebrow at him. 

“Fine,” Harry sighs and tries to will his blush away. “It's a boy. Or man. Or whatever. He's got a penis.” Gemma just snorts and gestures for him to continue. “It's, uhm, Louis Tomlinson? Duke of Wellington?”

“Was that a question or a statement?”

“Statement?”

Gemma rolls her eyes at him and scoots closer. “So. You've got a crush on Duke Tomlinson. Since when exactly? When did you even start talking to him? I haven't seen him around since we were kids.” 

“He was at the charity ball,” Harry mutters quietly. He fidgets with his phone a bit before handing it to Gemma.

“Harry, did you really add hearts to his contact name? Oh my god, are you twelve?” Gemma laughs and goes back to quickly skimming their conversations. “Okay, these are rather boring. I was expecting more of you, brother.” She hands him the phone back at that. “But he wants to take you out on a date then. Alright. Get him to take you somewhere fancy.”

“Gemma, we’re literally the children of the Queen of England. We've already been to all the fancy places that aren't even that amazing anyway.”

“Alright then. I'm sure _Duke Tomlinson_ can think to somewhere to go then.” Harry just grunts and quickly types a reply to Louis. 

_Surprise me, yeah? - H x_

**I'll woo your socks off! x**

* * *

Louis does end up wooing Harry’s socks off. First of all because he showed up to their date wearing a crisp white button up underneath a black _speckled_ suit. Harry had been ninety percent sure he’d bust a nut right then and there because the suit clung to every inch of Louis’ body perfectly. Louis had then taken him to a lovely restaurant, once again an exclusive place so they wouldn't be bothered by strangers. Louis had sent him small smiles throughout the meal and eventually intertwined their fingers as they shared a dessert. It was all very cliché but Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

As soon as they finish dessert, Louis squeezes Harry’s hand before letting go with smile. “So, princess, anything you’d like to do now?” He says after a waiter has picked up the remains of their dessert and poured them the rest of their wine. 

Harry tilts his head at that and shrugs. “Honestly, I could really use a home-brewed cuppa,” he chuckles and watches as Louis’ face lights up a bit. 

“Oh? I happen to know exactly where we can get that.”

And before Harry even realizes what's happening, Louis stands up and gestures for Harry to follow him, which he does, as Louis walks out the restaurant. Harry then once again finds himself scooting close to Louis in the back of the black Audi. He’s definitely not complaining. 

Louis quickly leans over to knock on the partition, telling the driver to drive them ‘home’. Okay. Harry wasn't prepared for _that_. That's fine. He can totally do this. He's the Prince of Wales. He can handle being alone with Louis. Totally. 

“I hope you don't mind,” Louis says as he leans back. “I just figured I'd make you a cuppa myself.” Harry just smiles at him. “Besides,” Louis continues and lowers his voice. “I sort of wanted to be alone with you and not in public.” Which. _Fuck_. Harry is definitely screaming inside. Louis gently moves his hand to caress Harry’s cheek before he says “you look absolutely stunning tonight, princess.”

And well. Harry’s glad he thinks so. He’d literally spent hours trying on clothes, yelling at Gemma whenever something didn't look perfect. He’d even managed to scare away one of their sweet maids as she’d walked into the room with the intention of cleaning. Harry should probably apologize to her. Point is, he’d tried his best. He's wearing a simple black suit with a black undershirt, but he knows the fit of it makes his legs look extra long and his bum fantastic. 

Fifteen minutes later, the car eventually pulls to a stop. Harry glances at the house through the toned window and smirks. “Posh,” he simply says and grins at the way Louis rolls his eyes. Harry knows they're somewhere in the Hampstead Heath area and he suddenly recalls reading an article about a Duke buying a £3,000,000 bachelor pad. 

Louis quickly steps out of the car to hold the door open for Harry. As Harry crawls out of the car, Louis winks at him and bows excessively. He then closes the car door and moves to the other side of the car, most likely to talk to the driver. Meanwhile, Harry checks out the house in front of him. It's a pretty simple design. Clean edges and white exterior. Nice.

Harry turns his gaze back to Louis as the car drives off and the gate closes behind it. Louis claps his hands together with an “alright, let's get inside” and walks to the front door. He quickly unlocks it and steps inside, once again holding the door open for Harry. 

“Nice place,” Harry says as Louis grabs his coat and hangs it next to his own. They seem to have stepped directly into a big room with a dining table in the opposite end of the door. “It's not a palace but I guess it'll do.”

“Oh shush,” Louis snorts. As he walks past Harry, he quickly smacks Harry’s bum and runs away, cackling at Harry’s surprised squeak. Harry is about to yell at Louis when he suddenly hears the sound of paws on the wooden floor. Before he knows it, a huge white fluffball is attacking him with a bark and he’s falling to the floor with a thump.

“Fuck. No, Dex! No!” Louis says sternly as he hurries back to Harry. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Harry. I’d totally forgotten about Dex.” The white, fluffy dog licks Harry’s face twice before jumping off him with a happy bark. Louis shakes his head at the dog. 

“Oh gosh, I was definitely not prepared for that. But. Louis Tomlinson, why have you not told me about this adorable little thing? I can’t believe you’ve kept him a secret from me,” Harry scolds and holds out a hand. The dog immediately walks back to him and licks it. 

“Wha- Oh. Did I really forget to mention him? Well,” Louis crouches down next to Harry and scratches the dog behind its left ear. “Harry, meet Dexter.” He gestures between Harry and the dog before continuing, “Dex, meet princess Harry.” Dexter just barks happily before he turns around and trots back to wherever he came from. 

“He usually never jumps on people like that,” Louis states as he stands up. He offers Harry a hand and pulls him up with a smile. Instead of letting go, Louis intertwines their fingers. “I guess I’m not the only one who _really_ likes you, princess.”

And with that, the mood changes instantly. Harry feels a flush creep up his neck at the way Louis stares at him. He licks his lips and steps a bit closer. “So,” Harry begins without breaking eye contact. “Can we kiss now, or?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, princess. It’s only our first date after all.”

Harry frowns and is about to protest when Louis suddenly pushes him softly against the nearest wall and leans close. So, so close. “Are you sure you want this, princess?” Louis mutters under his breath, his lips brushing against Harry’s cheek. 

Harry swallows and slowly nods his head. “One hundred percent sure, Louis,” he whimpers, his voice cracking slightly. 

Louis starts peppering kisses on his jawline and cheek before he pulls away a bit and _finally_ presses his lips against Harry’s in a soft kiss. And okay. Harry’s not trying to be cliché but he definitely feels fireworks go off in his stomach. Their lips fit together perfectly and Harry never wants to stop. The kiss does end, though, because Louis pulls away with a mischievous grin and looks at Harry. “There you go. One kiss for the Prince of Wales.”

Harry blinks at him for a few seconds before he lets out a low groan and hooks his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him in for another, more heated kiss. Harry feels Louis tugging at his bottom lip and moans when he licks his way into Harry’s mouth with a skilled tongue. 

Louis moves his hands to grip Harry’s hips tightly. He thumps at Harry’s hipbone before tugging at his button up. As soon as the shirt is no longer tucked into his pants, Harry feels a cold hand against his sensitive skin. He whimpers softly into Louis’ mouth. And shit. Harry can feel himself slowly growing hard in his pants just from the kissing. 

And suddenly Louis moves his own hips forward a bit, their crotches grinding together. Fuck. Louis’ _definitely_ hard. His grip tightens on Harry’s hips as he pulls him even closer. They break the kiss for approximately two seconds, both letting out a strangled whimper at the feeling. 

Louis slots one of his thighs between Harry’s legs, which immediately makes Harry grind against it. His left hand moves to grab onto Harry’s thigh before he hoistes Harry’s leg up to rest on his own hip. 

“Louis,” Harry whimpers into his mouth. Louis pulls away just enough to make eye contact, staring at Harry with hungry eyes before he latches himself onto Harry’s neck, biting and sucking marks into his skin. Harry just lets out a moan and stretches his neck as he buries a hand in Louis’ hair. “Fuck, Louis. I need- I need _more_.”

Louis licks a stripe up Harry’s throat before pulling him back into a dirty kiss. His hands then move to unbutton Harry’s shirt. As soon as he’s done, he thumbs at both of Harry’s nipples while their tongues are still tangled together. Harry’s hips jerk forward at that and he moans at the way his crotch grinds against Louis’ thigh. 

“Shit, Harry. The magazines were definitely telling the truth when they said the prince was fit,” Louis mutters under his breath and leans down to suck at Harry’s nipples. Harry just groans and continues to rock his hips forward. One of Louis’ hands sneaks down to palm at Harry’s bulge and Harry cries out in pleasure, his hands tugging at Louis’ hair to pull him in for another kiss. 

Just as their lips meet once again, a loud bark can be heard behind them. They both jump at that, their teeth knocking together. 

“Fuck,” Louis groans and looks over his shoulder. Behind them, Dexter is standing with a toy in his mouth, happily wagging his tail. “Really, Dexter? You want to play right now?” Dexter just barks again and drops the toy at Louis’ feet. 

“Oh my god,” Harry laughs and lets his leg still resting on Louis’ hip fall down. “We just got cock blocked by your dog.”

Louis snorts and kisses Harry’s cheek. “Probably for the best, to be honest. I think we were moving a bit too fast,” he says and slowly starts buttoning Harry’s shirt. “Great wanking material, though,” he chuckles as he wiggles his eyebrows at Harry. 

“You're an idiot,” Harry says and swats at Louis’ hands to button the shirt himself. He stares at Louis through hooded eyes and tries to ignore the hard on in his pants. “But I guess you're right. Just. Please don't tell me I can't kiss you because I might just get you beheaded.”

Louis laughs and presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “I guess I have no choice then. Would prefer to keep my head. It's too beautiful to let go of,” Louis says with a smirk and turns around before leaning down to grab the toy at his feet. And Harry’s pretty sure he’s sticking out his bum more than necessary just to be a tease. 

“I'm sorry, Dexter, but this will have to wait,” Louis says as he stands up and throws the toy to the other end of the room. The dog quickly runs after it. “I'm not sure I can play fetch with him when I've got a raging boner in my pants.” 

Harry just hums and adjusts himself a bit. He glances at his clock before he pulls Louis in for a hug. “Thanks for tonight, Louis. You definitely know how to woo.”

Louis chuckles and nibbles at Harry’s ear. “And it wasn't too cliché?”

“Well. The fancy dinner, shared dessert, going here, fireworks-”

“Wait. What fireworks?”

“I- When we kissed. Sh-shut up, stop laughing at me!” Louis doesn't stop. Harry unsuccessfully tries to push him away, but Louis clings to him like a koala. “Oh my god, I command that you get off me right now!”

“You're cute, princess, so you're not getting rid of me now. I mean, _you're_ the one who wanted kisses,” Louis teases and makes an ugly fish-like kissy face at him. Harry just rolls his eyes and dives in for another kiss.

* * *

Louis frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Ever since the heated make out session at his place, the memories have haunted him during every single wanking session. He wants more. But Louis is a gentleman and he _will_ wait until Harry’s one hundred percent sure he's ready. It's not that Harry’s a blushing virgin. He's had enough fingers up his bum according to himself. Which, okay, Louis also wanks to the thoughts of _that_. Louis had suggested letting Harry do him, but the Prince had simply demanded to bottom the first time. Apparently, it was something he’d dreamt of since their first date. And it's not like Louis is going to say no to that. But it’s been a while and Louis is _horny_.

So when Harry walks over to him after an intense tennis match two weeks later and whispers “I want you to fuck me _now_ ” into Louis’ ear while he's still glistening with sweat, Louis can't do anything but stiffly nod and will his sudden boner away.

“We should- we should go back to mine, yeah,” he stammers, ignoring the way Harry’s smirking at him. Bastard knows what he just did and he's clearly enjoying watching Louis squirm. Louis will get him back for that later. 

Louis proceeds to basically push Harry to his car, a black Range Rover, and huffs out a “get in car” before he gets into the driver’s seat himself. Harry giggles at him all the way to his house. 

 

When they finally arrive, Louis has almost killed England’s beloved Prince of Wales and himself twice during the ride. Harry, that cheeky minx, had decided that palming Louis through his shorts had been a good idea. Needless to say, it wasn't. 

“Christ, Harry, you're going to be the death of me. And yourself,” Louis groans as he unlocks the door to the house. 

“I don't know what you're talking about, Lou. I didn't do anything,” Harry says innocently and steps inside. He looks around, expecting a white fluff ball to appear, but the house is silent. 

“He's with Niall,” Louis says as he closes and locks the door. He then moves to wrap his arms around Harry from behind and sucks a mark into his neck. He's still a bit sweaty and tastes slightly salty. Louis loves it. 

Harry places his hands on top of Louis’ and entangles their fingers. “Hmmm, okay,” he hums and moves Louis’ hands to his hips. He sucks in his bottom lip to suppress a moan when Louis grips at his hips tightly. 

“Why are you being such a minx today, princess?” Louis mutters and bites his shoulder just hard enough for Harry to feel it. 

Harry doesn't reply. Instead, he lets out a whine from the back of his throat. Louis takes it as an invitation to grind forward, his crotch meeting Harry’s ass roughly. He sneaks his left hand up Harry’s shirt and quickly finds one of his nipples, pinching it between his fingers. 

“Lou,” Harry whimpers softly. He turns around in Louis’ arms and quickly leans in for a kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together. 

Louis breaks the kiss to murmur “wanna take this to the bedroom?” When Harry nods, he grabs onto his wrist and pulls him along. He leads him to his bed and motions for him to lie down with a wink. So Harry does. “Those fucking yellow shorts should be forbidden, princess. You look way too good. So distracting,” he says as he climbs in between Harry’s legs. 

“That's not why I beat your ass in tennis, though,” Harry breathes as he watches Louis through hooded lids with a teasing glint in his green eyes. 

“So cheeky,” Louis mutters and presses the heel of his hands against Harry’s crotch, feeling how hard he is. He uses the other hand to hold down Harry’s hips as he palms him through his shorts. “See. Not so much fun now, is it?” He says as Harry lets out another whine. 

Harry leans up on his elbows and stares directly into Louis’ eyes. “I want more. _Please_.” And okay. Harry’s hot when he's basically begging for it. When Louis doesn't do anything, Harry groans and moves to pull off his white t-shirt. Louis immediately attaches his mouth to the newly exposed skin. 

Louis feels a hand in his hair, tugging gently, and he lifts his head to look at Harry. “Louis, I swear, this is not gonna last very long if you continue to be a tease.” Alright then. He leans back and grabs at the waistband of Harry’s shorts, giving him a questioning look. When Harry nods in approval, he pulls them down. Harry moves his legs a bit so it's possible to pull them off completely. As soon as that's done, Louis finally peeks at Harry’s naked body and goes silent. _Fuck_. Harry wasn't wearing anything under those goddamn yellow shorts. Bastard. Harry’s cock is long and pink and _right there_. Louis is definitely a fan. He quickly glances at Harry, who's watching his every move, and casually says, “Nice cock.” 

“Oh my g- shut up!” Harry laughs. He doesn't laugh for long, though, because Louis takes him into his mouth before he even realizes what's happening, making Harry moan loudly. “L-Lou,” he gasps when Louis starts bobbing his head up and down, taking him in even further. 

Louis hums around his cock and watches Harry through his fringe. He grabs the base of his cock with his right hand before pulling off. “Tell me if there's anything you don't like or want me to do, yeah?” Harry just nods and moves his hips a bit, almost poking out Louis’ eye. Louis snorts at that and starts stroking him painfully slow. 

“Louis,” Harry breathes after a minute. “You're lovely and this is amazing and everything but I need more. I need to _feel_ you.”

“Fuck. Okay.” Louis curses under his breath and gets up from the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube and condoms from a drawer. Harry watches him like a hawk and carelessly spreads his legs open when Louis returns. Louis lets out a string of curses at that before he settles back down in between Harry’s long legs.

“Come on now. I've been dreaming about this for two weeks, Louis.”

“Alright alright. Don't be impatient,” he snorts and pops the bottle of lube open. He quickly slicks his fingers up before circling Harry’s hole. He then slowly pushes one finger inside, keeping an eye on Harry’s face in case he looks uncomfortable. But he definitely doesn't. Louis’ barely got a finger inside of him, but Harry is already a mess. He's letting out small moans and gripping tightly at the bed sheet. 

“So responsive,” Louis whispers and grabs Harry’s thigh with his other hand, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin there. 

It doesn't take long before Louis’ got three fingers inside Harry, slowly fucking them in and out of him while trying to find _the spot_. He scissors his fingers a bit, poking out his tongue in concentration. Harry suddenly jolts up from the bed, practically screaming Louis’ name and, well, Louis clearly found it. 

He continues massaging the spot with his fingers while peppering kisses all over Harry’s thigh. “You look so beautiful right now, princess,” he says quietly and moves up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“I think. I think I'm ready now,” Harry whispers as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and presses their foreheads together. 

“You sure?”

“Yes. Please.”

Louis slowly pulls his fingers out of Harry and leans back to reach for one of the condoms. After opening it, Harry sits up and swats at his hands. He takes the condom from Louis and gestures for Louis to pull down his shorts a bit. So he does. 

Harry hums with a pleased grin as soon as Louis’ cock springs free. “Nice cock, Lou. Nice and thick,” he chuckles and wraps a hand around it, stroking it a few times. Louis tries his best to act casual as he rolls his eyes at him. Harry eventually rolls on the condom in one, long stroke. 

When Harry’s done, Louis pushes at his shoulders to get him to lie down before he pops the bottle of lube open once again and slicks himself up. He positions himself, his cock pressing lightly against Harry’s entrance. “You still sure?”

“Yes, Louis, I am still one hundred percent sure about this,” Harry says and rolls his eyes at the Duke fondly. 

Louis smiles and grabs Harry’s leg, hoisting it up on his left shoulder as he leans forward a bit to hover over Harry. He then slowly pushes the tip in, eyes fixed on Harry’s every move in case he wants him to stop. 

A hushed “fuck” falls from Harry’s lips before he bites at it and closes his eyes. “I'm fine. Continue. Just- slow, yeah?”

Louis nods and pushes in very slowly until he's eventually completely buried inside Harry. 

“Shit. This- Don't move yet. But. Fuck, this is not what I expected,” Harry says as he opens his eyes again. 

“Are you- do you want me to pull out?”

“No. No. It's. I meant- it's much better than what I expected and you're not even moving.”

“Oh.”

Harry pulls Louis closer by the back of his head, clearly ignoring the way his leg on Louis’ shoulder almost hits his own chest, and pulls him in for a rough kiss. “You can start moving. Just. Be slow,” he pants into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis starts to slowly pull out a bit before pushing right back in. When Harry moans out in pleasure, Louis speeds up the rhythm a bit. 

It doesn't take long before he's got a great rhythm going. Beneath him, Harry is a total mess. He's digging his fingers into Louis’ arms, his eyes closed in pleasure while he moans Louis’ name and various curse words. 

“Fuck, Harry. Just imagine what people would say if they saw their future king like this.” Harry inhales sharply at that and looks at Louis with dark eyes. “You’d like that, princess?” Louis moves a hand to Harry’s cock, stroking it slowly. “Everybody watching as the Prince of Wales gets properly fucked by a bloke?” Harry whimpers.

Louis speeds up a bit and moves his hips in hopes of hitting the right spot. At the way Harry suddenly squeaks “oh my god, Louis! FUCK!” and squeezes his biceps even harder, he's probably found it. He keeps the new angle and tries his best to hit the same spot over and over while stroking Harry’s cock. 

Not long after, Harry suddenly squeezes around him as he comes hard with Louis’ name on his lips. Louis follows quickly after, the tightness combined with the sight of Harry completely wrecked enough for him to be pushed over the edge. 

They’re both panting loudly when Louis comes down from his orgasm. He gently shrugs Harry’s leg off his shoulder and plops down on top of him. “Well. That was fun,” he says against Harry’s sweaty chest. 

Harry just makes a noise from the back of his throat and moves his fingertips up and down Louis’ spine. 

“I should probably, you know,” Louis mumbles and lifts his hips just enough for him to pull out of Harry. He hoists himself up from Harry’s naked body, kisses him on the lips and sits up to pull off the condom and toss it in a random direction. 

They're both silent for quite some time, just staring at each other. Louis could most definitely go for a nap, but then Harry suddenly says, “So. Ready for another round?”. And who is he to say no to the Prince of Wales?

* * *

A few months have gone by since their first date when it happens for the first time. They're silently cuddling on the couch in Harry’s private room, watching the news. Suddenly, a picture of the two of them walking around a golf field with big grins on their faces pops up, and Harry almost chokes on his own spit. The sound is off, but the text under the picture says ‘Prince of Wales not looking for a princess after all?’.

“What the hell,” Louis mumbles and looks down at Harry, whose head is resting in his lap. “Why are they even talking about us on the news?”

Harry attempts to shrug and turns his head to look at the TV again. “I don't know. Apparently it's unusual for me to hang out with someone _this_ often? It makes no sense, though. Nothing in that picture suggests we’re more than friends-”

“Which we are, but continue.”

“Right. But I don't know why they would think so. We haven't done anything non-platonic in public.”

Louis is silent for a few seconds before he says, “It might have something to do with my so called reputation.” Louis sighs and runs a hand through Harry’s curls. 

“What? Why is it that I've never heard of your reputation before? Liam mentioned knowing about it as well.”

“That's probably for the best.”

“Louis,” Harry begins as he leans up to place a kiss on Louis’ jawline. “Please tell me.” Louis just gives him a resigned look and motions for Harry to sit up. So he does. He pulls himself up and places his bum in between Louis’ legs. “Hi.”

“Hi love,” Louis chuckles and rests his forehead against Harry’s cheek. “I've never told anyone except for friends and family that I'm gay. But someone I was once with told on me after it’d gotten nasty between us. One thing lead to another, and for quite some time I was known as quite the slag. Which I'm not. Everybody thought I slept with every single guy I was seen with. Which I didn't. People liked to make up stories just for the fifteen minutes of fame, I suppose.”

“So, people know you're gay without really knowing that you're gay?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, nothing to do about that,” Harry simply says and presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “You're the Duke of Wellington. You're better than any of them anyway.”

Louis snorts and raises an eyebrow at Harry. “Who says it wasn't the Crown Prince of Norway or something?”

“Stop talking,” Harry chuckles and slots their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

Later that day, Harry drags Louis to the Music Room and demands that Louis plays for him. And, well, the Duke obviously cannot say no to the Prince of Wales, so he sits down in front of the black grand piano and plays for Harry. 

Harry moves to stand behind Louis, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder while he just moves slowly to the sound of the piano. As Louis finishes playing, Harry whispers “that was amazing, Lou”. Louis turns in his chair with a smile and pulls Harry in for a kiss. 

And that’s the exact moment the door to the room opens and the Queen walks in. She spots the two boys, obviously, and raises an eyebrow. “Boys,” she greets and walks towards them. As soon as Harry hears his mother’s voice, he whips his head up fast enough for it to hurt quite a bit. He takes a step backwards and smiles awkwardly.

“Duke Tomlinson, I had no idea you played the piano,” she says and moves her gaze to Louis still sat at the piano. 

“Oh. Yeah. Uh, yes, I’ve been playing since I was 8, your Majesty.” 

The Queen smiles at him and rests her hands on the piano. “I tried teaching Harry when he was a kid. Hopeless, I tell you.” They share a quick laugh while Harry just pouts at both of them. 

“So, boys, I have a feeling you have been hiding something from me. Am I right?”

“Mum, I- We didn’t necessarily _hide_ it. It just. I just didn’t tell you, I guess.” 

“Darling, you know you can tell me everything.” She gestures for him to walk closer, so he does. She lightly pats his cheeks and nods towards Louis. “Now will you introduce me properly to this gentleman?” 

The way his mother looks at him makes him relax. He knows that look. “Lou, will you come here for a sec?” Louis slowly gets up from the chair and moves to stand next to Harry. “Mum, this is Louis, my- uhm-”

“Boyfriend.”

Right. Harry’s still getting used to that. He blushes slightly and nods. “Yes. My _boyfriend_ ,” he gestures between Louis and the Queen before continuing, “Louis, this is my mother, Anne.”

“Your Maje-” Louis begins but is cut off by the Queen pulling him in for a soft hug. He looks at Harry with a panicked look, but Harry just shrugs and gives him a thumbs up. Louis awkwardly returns the hug before the Queen pulls away.

“As long as you’re Harry’s boyfriend, you’re a part of the family and you can call me Anne, okay?”

Louis gulps and nods slowly. Harry’s mildly humoured by how awkward the ever so smooth Duke is around his mother. It’s kind of endearing, to be honest. He glances at his mother, who’s now looking at him. And okay, now _he’s_ a bit worried, too, because her face has suddenly changed into something more serious.

“Boys, I think we should talk a bit. I've been told that people have picked up on your friendship. I've also seen the rumors and I just want both of you to take them into consideration.” Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Anne holds up a hand and continues, “I'm in no way saying you shouldn't be together, Harry. But. You should know it won't be easy as soon as the public knows, so. Just consider that before doing anything drastic. And please talk to our consultant about it as well, okay?”

Harry and Louis stare at each other before they both nod. “Of course, mum,” Harry says quietly.

“Oh boys, don’t be so gloomy. You’re young and in love. Enjoy it.” She steps closer and pulls them both in for a hug. As she pulls away, she winks at them and looks at Louis. “I’m looking forward to seeing your mother again. It’s been too long.” And with that, she turns around and leaves.

“Well. That was, uh, interesting,” Louis mumbles as the door closes behind the Queen. “But I think she has a point. There’s no reason getting the public all worked up if this isn’t going to last. I know that’s a terrible thing to say, but, you _are_ the Prince of Wales.”

Harry groans and covers his face with his hands “I _know_ that, Louis. That’s exactly why this is so frustrating.” He feels Louis tugging at his hands, so he slowly moves them from his face and pulls Louis in for a hug. He hides his face in Louis’ neck and just breathes in the smell of his expensive cologne. 

Louis pulls away after a bit and lifts Harry’s head gently to make eye contact. “Hey. Don't be sad, princess. It's going to be alright, yeah? We don't know what's going to happen in the future but let's just enjoy what we have right now.” He presses his thumb into the spot where one of Harry’s dimples would usually show. “I'm quite fond of you and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Now will you please smile for me?”

Harry can't help but blush at Louis’ words. He definitely wouldn't mind if the Duke stuck around forever. He smiles brightly at him and leans into the touch of Louis’ hand on his cheek. 

“That's my boy,” Louis chuckles and guides Harry’s face closer. “You're beautiful,” he whispers and presses a tender kiss to Harry’s pink lips. 

 

“So it's almost Liam’s birthday,” Harry says only five minutes after coming down from his post-orgasm high. He's currently sprawled on top of Louis, his head resting on Louis’ naked chest. 

Louis grunts at that. “I'm glad that's the first thing you think of after sex, Harry. The Duke of fucking Sutherland.”

“Shut up, you dork,” Harry says as he pinches Louis’ nipple playfully. “I was just going to mention that, like, you should come.”

“I just did.”

“Louis! I'm serious here. I meant to his birthday ‘party’.”

“I know, love, I know. I'll be there if you want me to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

Louis hums and closes his eyes while he pets at Harry’s brown curls. Harry’s not done with him, though. He sits up, his ass placed on the exact same spot it had been just ten minutes earlier, and leans down to lick at Louis’ earlobe. “Wanna join me in the shower?” 

Needless to say, they only spend one fifth of the time in the bathroom actually showering.

* * *

Liam’s birthday ends up being quite the event. They've got a part of Victoria Park all for themselves, seeing as the event has been blocked off from strangers. A lot of people have showed up, though Harry is the only royalty there. It's a mixture of important people Harry has met before at other events and people he's never seen before. Liam introduces him to some of them as friends from the university and Harry greets them all with a smile on his face, even if he's honestly just trying to find Louis.

“Hey princess,” someone behind him suddenly says and he, of course, knows right away that it’s Louis. He turns around with a smile and refrains himself from kissing Louis right on the spot. He looks amazing as always, wearing a nice suit and sunglasses perched on his nose. 

“Hey yourself,” he says happily and pulls Louis in for a quick hug. And if he feels Louis’ lips briefly on his neck, then no one has to know. 

“So how about you introduce me to this Duke then,” Louis suggests and nods in the direction of where Liam is chatting away with some of his friends. 

“Right. Great idea.” They both walk towards Liam and wave when he looks up and smiles at them knowingly. He says something to his friends before standing up to walk towards them. They meet in the middle and Liam nods his head at both of them. 

“Louis Tomlinson. I've heard quite a lot about you,” Liam says and holds out a hand for Louis to shake. 

“Likewise,” Louis chuckles and shakes the other Duke’s hand. “I'm surprised we haven't met yet, to be honest.”

“Yes. Well,” Liam starts and glances at Harry. “Blame this one for that.”

“Liam!”

“What? I'm not the one who,” he lowers his voice before continuing, “didn't want to ‘share him’.”

“LIAM!” Harry squeaks and tries his best to will his blush away. 

“Oh really?” Louis says and smirks at Harry. 

“Yeah, mate, you should see the string of angry texts he sent me once when I offered to come by.”

“July 3rd,” is all Harry says to that. Louis will understand. 

At the way Louis’ cheeks turn a bright pink, he definitely understands. And remembers exactly what happened that day. “I- that was probably for the best. For your own good, mate.”

“What’s that sup- wait, I don't want to hear about this, do I?”

“I highly doubt it.” It had been an intense day with a lot of orgasms included. _A lot_. 

Louis is about to say something, when a girl yells his name and waves at him with a huge grin. “Oh, I'll be right back. Liam,” he nods at Liam before turning to Harry. “Your highness,” he says with a wink before turning around and heading towards the blonde girl. 

“Well. He seems cool,” Liam says as they watch him walk away. “He's got quite the ass.”

Harry snorts at that. “I know,” he hums before glancing at Liam, who's still staring. “Stop that. It's not up for grabs. And you're straight.”

“Relax, relax. Sheesh. One can appreciate a fine piece of art, Harry. Now come on, my mum wanted to pinch your cheeks or something.”

 

He doesn't see Louis for almost two hours. Louis’d disappeared with the girl to talk to someone else and Harry was left to walk around with Liam, greeting all the guests. 

When he does spot Louis, he stops dead in his tracks and just stares. And boy, does he wish he hadn’t spotted Louis at all. Liam stops walking as well, looking at Harry with a confused “what's wrong, Harry?”

Louis is currently talking to a guy with tan skin, black hair and the face of an ancient God. The boy’s got a hand on Louis’ arm, definitely squeezing lightly while they laugh at whatever. 

“Who’s that guy, Liam?”

“Huh?” Liam glances in the same direction as Harry. “Oh. That's- that's Zayn Malik. He's a friend from uni.”

“Is that so,” Harry mumbles and just stares at the way _Zayn_ is obviously flirting with Louis. And the worst part is, Louis doesn't seem to mind. He's clearly going along with it. Harry grabs Liam’s forearm and practically digs his fingers into his skin. He really wants to punch that Zayn guy. He obviously would never go through with it, but fuck does he want to punch his perfect face.

That Zayn guy suddenly moves closer to Louis and not so subtly whispers something into his ear. Louis just lets him. And. Fuck. The rumors Louis’d told him about. Harry suddenly remembers and he honestly can't help but wonder if maybe they were actually true. He hates himself for it, knows he should trust Louis, but it's really hard when Louis looks so happy talking to this fucking gorgeous Zayn guy. And maybe that's exactly what’s going on. Zayn is absolutely gorgeous and everything Harry is not. His skin is tan, his body slim and his cheekbones sharp enough to cut. And he's not a prince. Not the Prince of Wales whose hand Louis can't even hold in public yet. 

Louis suddenly smirks at the guy and leans closer. Before Harry can see what's most likely going to happen, he lets go of Liam’s arm, says a quick “I'm going home” and almost runs to the car where his driver’s still waiting. 

 

A few hours later, Harry's moping. He’s not going to cry because that's useless. He knew Louis would get sick of him eventually. It's nothing but trouble dating someone who's going to be the King of England one day. He totally understands. 

His phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket and he _knows_ it’s Louis. He can't not check what the text says. So he pulls up his phone, takes a deep breath and unlocks it. 

**Love, why’d you leave? Liam won't explain :(((( xxxxx**

Harry sighs and quickly types a reply. 

_Why? You were pretty content without me earlier. Did Zayn leave?_

**What?????**

Harry doesn't reply. He just throws his phone on the bed and forces himself not to cry. It's not long before he can hear his phone ring, Louis obviously the one calling him. Harry ignores it.

* * *

_“Harry, it's been three days. Will you just talk to him already?”_

Harry sighs into the phone. “Liam, what exactly is that going to do? It's easier this way. Now it's done and he won't have to bother with me anymore.”

_“Harry, stop. You should've seen him when he realized you’d left. He was so upset.”_

“Yes, you've told me that a billion times. But did you not see how he was with that friend of yours? He's probably over it already. Now will you please just come here already so we can watch a movie or something? I need my _best friend_.”

_“Fine. I'll be there soon.”_

Harry sighs and ends the call. He should probably talk to Louis. But he can still see Zayn’s hand squeezing Louis’ arm and them laughing together at something. Probably about how much of a burden it is to be with Harry. So. It can wait. 

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock on his door. “The Duke’s here, your highness,” someone says from the other side and Harry slowly gets up from his bed to open the door. As soon as he does, he immediately slams it shut again and takes a shaky breath. That was most definitely not Liam on the other side of the door. Liam does not have blue eyes and chestnut hair that curls slightly at the nape of his neck. _Fuck_. 

“Harry, will you please open the door?” Liam's voice is definitely deeper and not as raspy. Shit. Apparently he does have to deal with this right now because he can't just leave the Duke standing. 

With a shaky hand, he grabs the door handle and opens the door just enough for him to pop his head out. The Duke clearly isn't satisfied with that as he moves to gently push it open. Harry lets him. Harry watches as he steps inside and closes the door behind him. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” 

“I- what are you doing here, Louis?”

“I'm here to try and understand what on Earth is going on?”

Harry feels anger swell up inside of him and he turns his back to Louis before walking over to one of the big windows in his room. “I feel like I should be the one to understand, Louis. I don't get it. Why are you even here? You're clearly over me so I don't understand why you can't just let me go?”

“Let you go? What? Harry, what do you mean I'm over you. That's ridiculous.”

“I saw you with that Zayn guy. I'm not stupid, Louis. Unless,” he says and turns around to stare at him. “Unless those rumors weren't false after all? Have you just been playing with me this whole time? Would probably be lots of fun. ‘Hey friends let me tell you about that one time I fooled the Prince of Wales into sleeping with me’. Ha. Ha.”

Louis snaps his mouth shut and clenches his fists. “Harry. I told you those rumors were bullshit. I thought you _trusted_ me enough to know better than this.”

“I clearly didn't know you at all.”

“Harry-”

“No, Louis! It's fine. You had your fun. Now can you please just leave me alone?”

“But I-”

“Stop! Is it really necessary to see me fucking suffer or-”

“GODDAMMIT HARRY, I LOVE YOU!” Louis yells, clearly too frustrated to listen to Harry go on. 

Harry's mind goes completely blank at that. He wasn't prepared for a confession of love. At all. “What?”

“I- Harry, absolutely nothing happened with Zayn. He's engaged! We were joking around because he asked me if I was seeing anyone and then he tried to convince me to propose to whoever I was dating. That's literally all that happened.”

And okay. That was unexpected. Harry knows he never saw them do anything romantic. But. He’d been so sure Louis would leave him. He slowly moves to sit down on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest. “I'm an idiot.”

“Yes,” is all Louis says as he moves to sit next to him. “You really are. I can't believe you’d even consider those rumors being true, Harry. You should know better.”

Suddenly, Harry’s vision goes blurry as he starts to uncontrollably sob. He hides his face in his arm as he murmurs, “I can't believe I've gone and ruined everything just because I was insecure.”

Louis sighs beside him and wraps both of his arms around Harry. “Sshhh, it's alright, love.” He runs a hand through Harry’s curls before he pulls him closer.

“Louis,” Harry begins once he's calmed down a bit. “I'm so sorry. I _know_ you'd never treat me like that. You wouldn't do something like that to anyone.” He lifts his head from his arm and takes a deep breath before he meets Louis’ eyes. His vision quickly turns blurry again because Louis looks so _concerned_ and he has no reason to. He should be yelling at Harry and telling him to never show his face again. Instead, Louis just holds him close and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“I have no idea why you’d think I'd dump _you_ for Zayn, but I guess I just have to prove to you that I could never get enough of you.”

“You seemed to get along so well. And he's absolutely gorgeous.”

Louis snorts. “ _We_ get along well, too, and you're ten times more gorgeous than him. I love everything about you, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could.”

Harry gives him a shy smile and ignores the way he can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach at that. Louis’ clearly fond of him. He loves him. _Loves_ him. Harry's not sure how that even happened. He honestly can't believe it. “Wait. Did you mean it?” Harry suddenly asks as Louis wipes away his tears. 

A smile tugs at Louis’ lips as he looks down at the floor for a second. He lets out a breath through his nose and nods. “Yes, Harry. I love you. I love you so ridiculously much.”

Harry’s absolutely beaming at Louis. He’d dreamt about those words leaving Louis’ mouth for some time. “I love you, too, Louis. I really, really hope you can forgive me. I'm so sor-” 

Louis cuts him off with a grunt and a soft press of lips against lips. He tugs at Harry’s hair and licks his way into his mouth. Their tongues tangle together until Louis pulls away again, ignoring Harry’s soft whine. “No more unnecessary apologizing. It's been three days and I've missed you like crazy. Niall almost chopped my head off.”

“I'm the only one allowed to behead you,” Harry whispers and kisses Louis’ neck. “I missed you, too.”

Louis hums at that and licks his lips. He tugs at the hem of Harry’s jeans and leans closer. “We should, you know, catch up,” he murmurs, his eyes going dark. 

“What a splendid idea,” Harry agrees cheekily before he pushes Louis to lie down and crawls on top of him.

* * *

“I think we should do it, Lou,” Harry says one day. He’d convinced Louis to take him to a small, public café. He knows people are staring, has even noticed someone’s flash go off but he's not too bothered.

Louis looks up from beneath the rim of his glasses and hums. “Do what?”

After a quick glance around the café, Harry lowers his voice and murmurs, “Come out.” And really, Harry has been considering it for quite a while. They've almost been together for a year and are still going as strong as ever. Harry knows that the public has already picked up on their friendship, knows that magazines talk about how close they are. He's even seen articles about some people rooting for them as if they already know. And he wants to do this. He wants everybody in the whole world to know that Louis is his and he is Louis’. 

He watches as a mixture of feelings show in Louis’ blue eyes. But by the way a smile is tugging at his bottom lip, Harry’s sure he wants it just as much. 

“Okay.”

Harry beams. “Okay?”

“If you're sure that's what you want then of course. You know I've always wanted to show off my beautiful arm candy,” Louis chuckles and winks at him. Harry just huffs in mock annoyance before he tangles their feet together under the table. 

“I do make quite the arm candy, don't I?” Harry says after a minute or two. The volume of Louis’ cackling makes the rest of the people in the café stare at them with confused looks. Harry just chuckles. 

Once Louis’ calmed down, Harry leans back in his chair and casually says, “I've already talked to my consultant, by the way. She’s all ready, just waiting for us to ‘get our shit together’ apparently. Which. Honestly, what a way to talk to the Prince of Wales.”

Louis shakes his head fondly as his eyes light up. “So,” he starts and leans over the table, “we’ve got a green light and everything?” He motions for Harry to come closer. 

Harry watches him questioningly but leans a bit closer as well. “Yeah?”

“Fantastic. Then I can do this,” he says, raising his voice a bit, before he lifts himself up from the chair to lean close enough for their lips to meet. 

Harry freezes at first, but quickly catches on. He smiles into the kiss as he eagerly responds. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees people stop dead in their tracks and gape at them. He quickly forgets all about them, though, when Louis moves a hand to tug lightly at Harry’s curls while deepening the kiss. 

And if all the headlines the next day are about the Prince of Wales caught in a heated make out session, then that's just too bad. Harry doesn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was requested, I wrote a short 'sequel' to get a glimpse of the King of England's future. ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Your highness, your ride is here.”

Louis looks up from where he's been typing away on a laptop almost all day. “Thanks, Preston. I'll be down in a minute.”

Preston, his body guard, nods and closes the door behind him as he leaves. 

With a few clicks, Louis saves the document and turns off the laptop before leaning back in the chair to stretch. He feels his back pop and internally curses at himself for sitting hunched over for too long. He eventually gathers his things and leaves the office. On his way down to the first floor, he nods his goodbye to his colleagues. 

Outside the building, a black Audi awaits him as always. “Good afternoon, sir,” Louis says as he crawls into the back seat. “Did you have a nice trip to Hawaii?”

The driver hums as he nods his head. “Yes, your highness. My wife was absolutely beaming the whole trip so it was most definitely worth it,” he chuckles as he starts driving. 

Louis laughs and unbuttons his suit jacket. “Of course. Everything is good as long as the spouse is happy,” he says with a grin. He fishes out his phone from his pocket, types a quick message to his own _spouse_ and moves on to checking the messages he's gotten the last few hours. 

“So, your highness, are we picking up the princess today?”

“No, apparently she and her brothers are with their aunt today,” Louis says with a raise of his eyebrows. “So you can drive directly to the palace.”

“Will do.”

 

At Buckingham Palace, Louis greets every single member of the staff he meets on his way towards to the King’s bedroom. He quietly enters the room, locking the door behind him before he turns to look at the bed. On it, a figure lies silently, most likely sleeping. He pads his way towards the bed, trying his best not to disturb their sleep, but ends up tripping over a floral patterned jacket on the floor. “Fuck, shit,” he curses as he stops himself from falling. 

“Lou?” The person on the bed says with a groggy voice. 

“Hi, my queen. Sorry I woke you up. Long day?”

Harry lifts his head from the pillow a bit and runs a hand through his hair. “Not too bad. I was waiting for you, but I guess I fell asleep,” he mutters as he looks up at Louis through his eyelashes. He looks absolutely stunning and Louis feels his heart swell. Harry’s bathed in the orange and pink light from the sunset outside, wearing floral trousers that go with the jacket on the floor and a black, silky button up. His face is still soft with sleep and Louis wants to marry him all over again. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispers as he moves to the bed. “You're so beautiful.”

“Louis,” Harry breathes as his cheeks redden. They may have been together for fifteen years, but Harry still blushes like a school girl when Louis compliments him.

Louis sits on the bed and moves around so his upper body is hovering above Harry. “You used to be the prettiest princess ever. Now you're the most beautiful queen instead,” Louis hums and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“You're such a sap,” Harry snorts, most likely to stop himself from blushing even harder. 

“Only for you, your majesty,” Louis chuckles with a wink and brushes a hand against Harry’s cheek. “Now, my love, do you know why your sister randomly decided to steal our kids?”

Beneath him, Harry barks out a laugh. “She agreed to take them for the rest of the week. Just so we can, you know, celebrate our anniversary.”

Louis would make a comment on how they have plenty of staff to take care of them, but they both know the kids won't leave their dads alone if they're in the same building. “And how exactly are you thinking we should celebrate our anniversary then?”

Harry smiles at him shyly and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. “I'm not sure yet. Any ideas?” He whispers against Louis’ lips.

Before Louis can answer, a phone rings somewhere behind him. “You've got to be kidding me,” he groans as he pulls away, stands up to grab Harry’s phone on the bedside table and answers with a grumpy “Hey.” He looks down at Harry as he continues, “No, Liam, everything's fine. Harry is just asleep.”

Harry watches him as he speaks. His eyes have gotten a worryingly dark shade of green and Louis know he's up to something. He suddenly moves to sit back on his heels, grabs at Louis’ hips to pull him closer to the bed and untucks Louis’ shirt before he attaches himself to Louis’ abs, biting and sucking marks into his tan skin. 

Louis’ voice falters a bit at the sudden press of lips against his skin. Who does Harry think he is? Louis’ got self control. Totally. Maybe. Not really. He takes a deep breath and tries to push Harry away with a gentle hand, but the King doesn't even budge. Alright then. “Yeah, Liam. That's great and all but I honestly can't be bothered to care right now,” Louis mutters into the phone. 

_”What? What are you- wait. Harry isn't asleep, is he?”_

As if he hears his name being mentioned, Harry grins cheekily at Louis before one of his hands moves to palm Louis’ semi through his trousers. 

Louis’ breath hitches and he tries his best to conceal it with a fake cough. “What are you on about, Liam? Of course he's asleep,” Louis says casually as Harry unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down along with his pants. 

_”Oh my god, you guys are the actual worst. Bye, Louis. Get Harry to call me when he's not… Occupied.”_

“Yes, of course. I'll do tha- FUCK, _HARRY_!” Louis shrieks as Harry suddenly takes his now _very_ hard cock into his mouth in one go until Louis can feel himself hit the back of Harry’s throat. Before Louis can apologize to Liam, he hears the duke hang up on him. Rude. He drops the phone on the bed and looks down at Harry whose pink lips are stretched around his throbbing cock. “Jesus fuck, Harry.”

Harry just hums around his cock before slowly pulling off until he's only got the tip in his mouth. He looks up at Louis with bright green eyes as he begins to bop his head back and forth. 

With a moan, Louis grabs a fistful of Harry’s curls and guides his head along. “Shit, this is amazing. _You’re_ amazing,” he breathes shakily and lets out another moan. He slowly starts rocking his hips to the rhythm of Harry’s movement, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. 

It doesn't take long before Louis comes down Harry’s throat as he moans his name loudly. Harry swallows around him before he pulls off and presses a kiss to Louis’ softening cock. He quickly tucks it back into Louis’ pants while licking his lips. 

“And what exactly was that?” Louis pants as he watches Harry adjust himself in his floral trousers. He tugs at the brown curls and leans down a bit until Harry’s at eye level with him. “You think that just because you're the King of England you can do whatever you want, huh?” He tries to play it cool, but he can't help but smirk at the way Harry flushes and whines deep in his throat. 

Harry stretches his neck without taking his eyes off Louis. And well, that's clearly an invitation, so Louis moves to suck a bruise into his pale skin. “I love you so much,” Harry whispers as his hands move to grab Louis’ hips. “So much.” He pulls away a bit and kisses Louis quickly on the lips before he adds, “Now will you please fuck me? Or are you too old to get it up again?”

Louis practically growls and pushes Harry to lay down on his back. He hovers above him with a smirk on his face. “I'm gonna fuck you so good that you'll be squirming in the chair throughout the meeting with the prime minister tomorrow, still feeling exactly how I fill you up.” And so, he does. He might be nearing his forties, but that won’t stop him from fucking Harry hard into the mattress until they both come hard and ruin the sheets like they did in their twenties.

* * *

Coming out when you’re the Prince of Wales isn’t easy. Harry still remembers the many meetings with his consultant. She hadn’t necessarily been angry but she wasn’t pleased with how he and Louis had decided to basically make out in public. 

Luckily for everyone, it seemed like the public weren’t surprised anyway. A lot of people had already heard the stories about Louis and after seeing them repeatedly together, they simply just assumed it was a thing. 

The first year after coming out had been the roughest. Harry was so used to everybody greeting him with respect just because of his title that it’d been a shock to suddenly get the cold shoulder from some of the noblemen. Louis had been by his side every single time he’d broken down and cried himself to sleep. He’d wanted everybody to like him just the same, gay or not. 

The second year had been easier. The snobby noblemen had been cut from the guest lists per his mum’s request, and Louis had stood by his side on the balcony when Gemma had gotten married. 

The third year, though. The third year was Harry’s absolutely favorite. Louis’d gotten down on one knee in the middle of their public appearance at an event and basically told all of England how much he loved Harry and eventually asked for his hand in marriage. The Prince himself had been a bawling mess, nodding his head furiously before he’d thrown himself at Louis. They’d rewatched the scene themselves many times seeing as it’d been aired on live television.

They’d held the wedding on the fourth year after coming out. The ceremony had been aired worldwide and Harry had basically felt like the whole word was cheering on him. He’d felt the burden of one day becoming the King of England lift from his shoulders because nothing would be hard with Louis by his side forever. 

During the fifth year, they’d welcomed a little new one to the family. With the help from Louis’ sister as a surrogate, a bundle of joy was born on May 24th. Their firstborn son, Prince Nicholas James Albert Philip, won over the heart of England within the first months of his life. 

November 23rd, seven years after coming out, their second son was born. Prince Lukas Vincent Albert Henri. On the tenth year, Princess Amelia Diana Elisabeth Marie was born as the last addition to the royal family on February 3rd. Right from the beginning, she’d been a feisty little thing and people absolutely adored her. 

A year after Amelia’s birth, her majesty Queen Anne announced her retirement. She wanted to be able to relax and enjoy watching her grandchildren grow up, and she was one hundred percent sure that Harry was ready. And he most definitely was. Suddenly, he was no longer the Prince of Wales but the King of England. Louis was no longer the Duke of Wellington but instead Prince Louis, Duke of Edinburgh. 

The new titles had meant new responsibilities. It had meant fights, long nights of whispering sweet nothings and _a lot_ of work. But they made it work just fine. 

* * *

“Papa, Nico stole my dino again,” Lukas cries as he walks into Harry’s office. He’s in his batman pajamas and he looks absolutely adorable, even if he’s got tears streaming down his tiny face. Harry loves his son so much. 

He turns in his chair and opens his arms for Lukas to crawl into once he reaches Harry. He lifts the small boy and sets him on his lap. “Did he now? I’ll have daddy talk to him, okay?” The small boy nods his head, his light brown hair falling in his eyes. Harry makes a mental note to get the boy a haircut some time soon.

Lukas eventually stops sniffling and looks at Harry with a pout on his face. He's definitely the cutest 7-year-old in the world. At least, according to Harry. 

“Fa-mi-lyyyyyy,” Louis sing-songs as he walks through the door to the office, Amelia on his hip and Nicholas walking next to him. He gestures for the 10-year-old to walk over to Harry and his brother with a stern look on his face. 

So, Nicholas does. He looks up through his curls and hands Lukas his dinosaur toy. “I'm sorry for stealing it, Luke,” he mumbles

Lukas happily takes the toy, squishing it against his chest. He then proceeds to jump down from Harry’s lap and gives his big brother a hug. Nicholas just stares at him with big, blue eyes for a few seconds before he hugs him back. Harry can't help but coo at them. 

Louis puts down Amelia, who quickly runs over to join her brothers, before he plops down on Harry’s lap with a grin. “Hey beautiful, you done with work soon?”

“Almost done,” Harry whispers as he presses his nose to Louis’ neck, taking in the way he smells like _home_. “And then we can watch that new Disney movie all four of you have been talking about all week.”

All three of the kids squeal happily and run off, most likely to get dressed for the trip to the cinema. Louis shakes his head fondly and presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You do realize you won't get anything done for the rest of the evening now, right? They'll be back in approximately ten minutes.”

“Mmm I know,” he hums and looks at Louis with a dopey grin. He brushes his fingertips over Louis’ temple where the colour of his hair is starting to fade a bit. “So if you’d be so nice and kiss me already then that would be lovely,” he says and licks his lips. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Louis snorts with a roll of his eyes before he presses their lips together gently. 

They stay like that until the kids return, just softly brushing their lips together and leaving loving touches on the other’s skin. 

* * *

“I love you,” Harry whispers in the middle of the night while Louis is sound asleep beneath him. He’s drawing small circles on Louis’ chest with a fingertip, his head rising and falling along with Louis’ chest. “So much, you don’t even understand.” 

Louis obviously doesn’t answer. But he does however move a hand to rest on Harry’s shoulder in his sleep, pulling him closer. 

“Thank you for being my compass, Lou, guiding me through everything.” He presses a kiss to the center of Louis’ chest and snuggles closer. It's been more than fifteen years but he still feels so overwhelmed with love every single time he as much as looks at Louis. “I have no idea what I would’ve done without you.”

Just as Harry is about to fall asleep, he feels Louis stir a bit as a soft “Always” falls from his lips. Harry slowly opens his eyes again, lifting his head to look at Louis. As Louis’ blue eyes meet his green ones, a smile forms on his face.

“Didn’t know you were awake,” Harry hums as he pulls himself further up the bed to connect their lips in a soft kiss. He feels Louis smile against his lips as he pulls away. “Or did I wake you? Sorry.”

“Did wake me, but don’t be sorry,” Louis says in a raspy voice as his fingers travel down to rub at Harry’s waist. “Always enjoy waking up to the sound of your voice,” he chuckles and presses a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose. “Why the sudden love declaration, though? Not that I mind. I love you, too, by the way.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly as a flush creeps up his neck at being caught. “I don’t know. I just felt like saying it out loud, I guess?”

Louis laughs quietly, his hand now combing through Harry’s curls. “Okay then. I’m not complaining.”

“You better not be, mister,” Harry mumbles and shuts Louis up with a kiss, fingers digging into Louis’ chest. And it’s not like Harry meant for it to turn needy, but a few seconds later he’s panting into Louis’ mouth as their tongues tangle together. He feels himself grow hard where his crotch is pressed against Louis’ thigh.

Just as Harry lets out a soft moan, the sound of their door opening startles them both from what they were doing. Louis sits up, confused, and reaches for the lamp on the bedside table. In the doorway, Lukas is watching them with teary eyes and a fluffy teddy bear in his arms. 

“Lukas, love, what’s wrong?” Louis hums as he gestures for the small boy to come closer.

Lukas makes his way to their bed, quickly jumping into Louis’ arms as he sniffles quietly. “I had a nightmare,” he hiccups. 

Harry closes his eyes and quickly wills away his semi before he looks at where Louis and Lukas are now snuggled together on the bed. Louis’ cooing at their son, gently petting his head and telling him that he and Harry will protect him from anything evil. Which, of course, is correct. Harry’d do anything for his family.

It only takes a few minutes before Nicholas and Amelia show up, too. Nicholas squeezes in between Harry and Louis, and Amelia crawls into Harry’s arms with a yawn. Thankfully, their bed is more than big enough for all of them to fit as they cuddle together.

Nicholas is telling them all about what happened at school during the day, rubbing at his eyes to keep himself awake, when Harry ruffles his hair gently. “I think it’s time for bed, young man,” he says softly as to not wake Amelia who’s fallen asleep in his arms.

“Can we stay here?” Nicholas asks, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he pulls at the blanket. Lukas nods eagerly in Louis’ arms. 

Louis looks at Harry with a smile as he nods his head. “Of course,” he whispers as he pulls Lukas off his lap to place him next to Nicholas on the bed. “But no fighting, okay?”

“We never fight,” Nicholas protests teasingly as he lays down, Lukas following quickly and squeezing himself closer to his older brother. Harry coos internally as he lays down as well, holding Amelia close.

“Of course you don’t,” he hears Louis whispers as he pulls the blanket further up to cover the boys before he laying down, wrapping an arm around Lukas. “Now sleep.” 

And so, they do. And when Harry wakes up in the morning, they’re all one big tangle of limbs, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on Tumblr @ misswarncke. I'm very lonely~
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on Tumblr @ misswarncke. I'm very lonely~
> 
> xx


End file.
